


Hitchhike

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [28]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Seoul became one of the busiest city in South Korea. Due to this, traffic emerged as one of the worst problems in the country. The government established a law where all cars going to the city should have someone to hitchhike or carpool with. That is Taeyong's biggest problem, he doesn't have anyone to ride his car with... until he met the Japanese intern.





	Hitchhike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukki9295](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukki9295/gifts), [forevermyotp423](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyotp423/gifts).



> This law was applied here in Philippines. Lol. Lets just pretend that it's also applied in Seoul even though it's not. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another post birthday gift for my sister, Yukki. Hello there sis! And to my sister, Rinnie. <3

 

He looked at the traffic enforcer then back at his steering wheel. He doesn't really understand why he needs to have someone to ride his car with. He's single, not married, no close friends nearby and very introvert according to his workmates to grab someone to ride with him. Some of his close workmates have their own cars too but they have their _special someone_ to ride the car with. He closed his eyes in frustration and glanced at his wrist watch. He's getting late for his work and this traffic enforcer is taking all of his time.

 

"What should I do, then?" Taeyong asked, getting annoyed.

"Sir, you should have someone with you or else, I'll confiscate your license and give you a ticket." Taeyong groaned in annoyance and unbuckled his seat belt. He picked up his phone to dial someone but he was left unanswered. "But I really don't have anyone to ride my car with."

"There's this thing called 'hitchhike'. That might work for you, Sir." Taeyong nods his head in defeat. He buckled his seat belt back and asked the officer. "Can I just get a few moment to find someone to ride my car with?"

"Of course, Sir. That's not a problem." Taeyong then started his engine again and drove very slowly beside the side walk. He looked at every possible person to ask some help with but there's no one. He didn't give up and starts looking for someone again until he saw a guy sitting on the shed of the bus stop. He stopped in front of him and rolled his window open.

"Hey, where are you heading to? I.. uh.. I need someone to ride with me. Do you mind?" Taeyong called and glad that the guy he called looked at him. Taeyong was about to leave when he got no answer until the guy shouted that made him roll the window open again. "What?"

"I said.. I'm going to Cheongdam-dong." The guy said and it looks like Taeyong has some luck left. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go. I'm also going there." He said and opened the car door. The guy gathered his things up and rode the car. He fastened his seat belt shyly and gripped his bag, feeling uneasy of what's going to happen if he ride the car with a stranger.

 

 

Taeyong noticed the uneasiness. He tried his best to open up a conversation to break the awkwardness. "So.. uh..where in Cheongdam-dong are you going? I could drop you off there."

"Uhm.. uh.. SM Entertainment building." Taeyong then realized that he's still lucky despite what happened before. He smiled and chuckled at himself. "Well, what a luck? We're going on the same place."

"Really?" The guy asked, amazed.

"Yeah... you wouldn't mind if I ask you this, right?" The guy nods his head and Taeyong then continued. "Why are you going there?"

"It's my first day.. I.. uh... I'm an intern and I'm so nervous to work with someone big in a big company." The guy said and little by little, getting comfortable on his seat.

"You're right. I can remember my first time working there. It was so toxic."

"You worked there too?" Taeyong laughed lightly. "Of course. I'm actually late now but it's alright. Johnny will understand." The guy then stopped on his tracks and looked at the driver in disbelief.

"Wait... Johnny? You know him?"

"He's my..uh... He's the singer that I'm working with."

"Singer? So.. that means.. you're a.."

"...producer.. right." The guy's mouth dropped and Taeyong couldn't help to find him funny and adorable. He must've admit, this dude is actually pretty and cute. The guy took his time to look closer to the driver's face until he realized who he is.

 

"Wait... I can't believe that I didn't notice that you're the 'Lee Taeyong' that everyone's talking about." The guy said, astonished. He shyly bit his lip, suddenly feeling embarrassed at his early actions. "Why am I so stupid?" He said in Japanese which Taeyong didn't fail to understand.

"I see, you speak Japanese too." Taeyong teased. The guy looked at him again and smiled cutely. "I'm Japanese."

"Oh really? I thought you're Korean. You speak so... Korean." Taeyong praised and the Japanese couldn't stop blushing. He looked away from the producer and found the stop light very interesting all of a sudden. The car was full of silence for awhile until Taeyong turned the radio on and hummed along to the song, which in coincidence... his own song that he produced. The Japanese guy found it amusing to hear him hum and giggled.

 

"I guess you're the new Japanese intern that everyone in the second building's talking about." The Japanese then looked at the driver in disbelief. "What do you mean by 'talking about'?"

"They said that you're pretty cute and charming.. well, they're not wrong." Taeyong doesn't even know how he got that courage to say those things but he couldn't stop talking most especially if the guy beside him is blushing hard. "What's you're name, anyway?"

"Yuta... Nakamoto Yuta."

"Well, even your name is pretty." The said name just wanted to get buried from embarrassment right now.

 

 

 

"We're here now." Taeyong said as he unbuckled his seat belt and helped the other in doing his. When both of them got off the car, the intern bowed in front of Taeyong to show his gratitude. Taeyong hated to see him like that and stopped him. "You don't have to do that, okay?"

"If you didn't ask me to hitchhike, I'll come late here. I have fifteen minutes left and I'm very thankful."

"Hey, no worries. You saved my license, though. If you want to, I can take you back to Myeong-dong." Taeyong offered but Yuta keeps on shaking his head, afraid that he's bothering Taeyong. "It's okay, I'll take the bus."

"No.. I insist. I still don't have anyone to ride my car with. Can you, please? Only if you mind.." Yuta wanted to say no but this is a good opportunity to save his money. Hitchhicking isn't really a bad thing anyways. This is such a good thing for his budget.

"Okay." Taeyong's eyes brighten and pulled out his phone to get the other's contact.

"Just in case." They both laughed and went to their respective work places.

 

 

 

 

After a few months...

"Yah... where are you? I've been waiting for you here at the lobby." Yuta asked on the phone while tapping his foot. " _I'll be there in a few minutes, okay? Just wait there and we'll go straight to your most favorite place._ " Taeyong replied from the other line.

"Fine..." Taeyong chuckled at his boyfriend's tantrums. ". _.I'll buy you a set of takoyaki. Don't get mad at me, okay?_ "

"Okay..:" Yuta was finally lured and smiled. "Love you.."

" _Love you too, baby._ "

 

Taeyong thought that having that law is stupid at first but then.. it's pretty much a very good idea. Not only that he have someone to talk to while driving, singing along at the radio while stuck in a traffic, having a food trip in the middle of the night...  he just met the love of his life... by hitchhicking.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading again. <3


End file.
